Team Paradise
by Gexplosion
Summary: When Naruto and the kunoichis of Konoha recieve an assassination mission, they are filled with suprise. But slowly...they begin to realize that maybe they do have what it takes...


Team : Naruto's Paradise…or not?

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, I know I haven't been writing a lot lately. Major writer's block, but I've come up with a new fresh idea! I'm not completely sure this one will last for another chapter or so, but…fanfictioning is just another way to entertain myself. Anyways, here's kind of a crack story… but since crack makes people "rollonthefloorlaughingtheirfuckingassesoff", I guess that's ok.

By the way, this is rated **T** because of **murder.**

Also, this story happens 2 years after, when everyone because **old**. But not with wrinkles.

---

**Intro.**

"So boring…" the blonde ninja groaned as he lay down his body on the cement stairs. The sun shone on his face, illuminating his bold facial features, as well as forcing him to shut his blue sapphire eyes. Whisker marks clawed around his cheeks, and his ninja headband wrapping his forehead. He watched a silhouette walk towards him, then found himself face to face with a pink haired girl.

"Oh, there you are Naruto! I've been looking everywhere for you; I never would have thought you would be outside the library." The girl gave Naruto a confused face.

"Sakura-chaaaaan… I'm so bored. There are no missions to do, not even the really pathetic ones!" Naruto complained. A jolt of surprise shocked him as Sakura grabbed him by the arm, and with immense strength, jerked him up.

"Well Naruto, I've got something to put you out of misery."

"Eh, what is that, Sakura?" he asked curiously.

"Follow me." And with that, she jumped on a roof, to the direction of the biggest building there was in the Hidden Leaf Village.

--

As the two went soaring up the stairs of the Hokage's building, the Hokage herself was not in a very good mood. She had been doing thirty stacks of paperwork already, and there was still seventy to go.

"Ahhhhh Shizune, why do I have so much work to do?!" Tsunade asked, flicking her pigtails back behind her back. She gave her assistant a merciful look, but the black haired woman did not give back pity.

"Well, that's what happens when you sneak off to the hot springs for a whole week, eh Tsunade-sama?" she replied with a glare. The Gondaime frowned her eyebrows.

"But this job is so tiring… can't I at least have a break?" Her assistant put her hands on her hips, and gave her boss some attitude.

"TSUNADE-SAMA! YOU CAN'T EXPECT TO BE THE HOKAGE AND NOT HAVE ANY WORK DONE!" Right after Shizune scared the hell out of Tsunade, the door creaked open. Sakura's head popped out and then cam Naruto's. They walked right in front of the desk, and then stopped.

"Tsunade-sama, we are here for the mission you told us." The kunoichi stated. The blonde woman nodded her head.

"Just wait, Sakura and Naruto. The others should be arriving soon." As if on cue, the door opened again, this time it was slammed open. Another blonde haired girl came running in, panting heavily.

"I'M SO SORRY I AM LATE, HOKAGE-SAMA!" She bowed, causing her long pony tail to drape down.

"Oh, it's you, Ino." Sakura said flatly with a stare. Ino Yamanaka gave a stare back, causing imaginary sparks to ignite.

"Sakura Haruno, Konoha's billboard brow. I should've known." She said with a smirk.

"OH NO YOU DIDN'T, YOU PORKER!" Sakura yelled back as she held up a fist.

"BRING IT ON, CRYBABY!" Ino challenged her. As Naruto was scared like hell, another kunoichi popped into the room. She hesitated at first, and then walked closer into the room, eyes on glued to the floor. Her bangs also hid her eyes, but Naruto recognized her at a first glance.

"Hey Hinata!" he exclaimed. She raised her head, and her eyes were full of shock and surprise. She quickly turned her head the other way, not showing the blonde her flushed face.

"Hinata…?" Naruto took a few steps toward her. Then she finally glanced at him, but her eyes averted his.

"Hi, Naruto-kun," she managed to say without stutter. As Ino and Sakura greeted Hinata too, the Hokage began to talk.

"Now then, everyone's here, good. You all know why you're here, right?" Tsunade informed with a booming voice that made the room sound hollow. The five ninjas of the Leaf shrugged their shoulders and looked at each other.

"Well, you Chunins have a mission to do. And it starts right now! It's a B-Ranked mission, and I expect you to do well!"

"Hurry up and tell us the mission, Tsunade-baa-chan!" Naruto blurted out.

"No need to be rude, baka!" Sakura commented and rolled her eyes.

"Well, what I'm assigning you is an assassination mission." She made her point clear and straight.

"WHAT?!?" All four of the Chunins managed to say in unison with their eyes popping out.

"We're not prepared or ready for an assassination mission, Tsunade-sama!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Exactly!" Ino added.

"I think you four are, even though you do look it. Anyways, I haven't given you the full details yet. This is your mission, arrive at Iwagakure (Hidden Village among the Rocks) and kill, or at least try to kill, the Rookie Nine of the Rock. The reason behind this is I believe that their Rookie Nine will eventually become like you guys. And I don't want that, especially when the Rookie Nine of the Leaf is so powerful now. Another thing is that Iwagakure is working with Otogakure (Hidden Village of the Sound), and if Orochimaru has even more forces working for him, it isn't the best thing." Tsunade sighed and added, "I do believe you four can do it. Trust yourselves. Killing is part of a shinobi's life, dattebayo? Right Naruto?" She smirked.

"DATTEBAYO! WE ARE GOING TO BE SUCCESSFUL, RIGHT GUYS!?" He gave them a big smile, and convinced everyone to smile with him.

"Even though we aren't the right people to do the job, I guess we just have to do our best. Right Sakura?" Ino said. Sakura nodded as Hinata smiled.

"The mission starts **now**!" Tsunade stated.

----

After an hour to prepare for mission, all four of the Leaf ninjas were to meet outside the mammoth red gates of Konoha. The first one who arrived was the most eager and excited of them all, Naruto Uzumaki. As a few more minutes passed Sakura, Ino, and Hinata arrived too.

_'I wonder why Tsunade arranged me in this team…I'm the only guy!' _Naruto thought, _'I guess they need me after all!'_

"Naruto, let's **go**!" Sakura shouted in front of his face. The only male ninja of the group snapped back into reality, and grinned as he nodded his head.

They began running through the thick forest, their senses as sharp as could be. Sakura had been smart once again, and devised a plan for the team.

Flashback

"Okay, this is how we're going to travel through the forest. Since our borders aren't too close to the Earth Country, we don't need to worry too much about any ambushes. But still, be aware of anything suspicious. Naruto, you will be at the front, because of your physical strengths and your kage bunshin no jutsu. Hmmm…actually, Naruto, when we begin to go, make four kage bunshins surrounding us. They'll be farther away though, around ten meters. Hinata, you can be in the middle, so your Byakugan can see all around us. Ino, you will be behind them, with me. So you can do your Shintenshin no jutsu at a good range."

End of Flashback

As the young ninjas set off in the direction to Iwagakure with high hopes and high dreams, they had no idea what was in store for them. At least one person had a sense of excitement…

--

**END.**

**_R&R PLEASE. _**Btw, can you comment on how's my writing style? Good? Average? Sucky? Awesome? I really wanna know!

Arigatou gozaimasu,

Minna-san.


End file.
